massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Bbgunn's History and Life
Hello, my old komrades. I see you have stumbled upon my page. Well I have much info to share about me and my stories. Pristina the hometown Born in Russia, I was a natural explorer, so I found massivecraft. When I first started on my journey in massivecraft, I was immediately invited to Pristina by faithful companion, Itsnickbarry. Because of his loyalty to the glorious people of the republic, he was one of the few that respected me and helped me. I lived happily in Pristina for about 3 months. I liked Pristina but I wanted to be a help to my people and nick. I decided that I would make a new sub-faction of Pristina. A trade company was the first idea nick and I had. The decision was made. A new trade company was to be born. 1.8 and VSTC When minecraft was updated to 1.8, there was word of mushroom island spreading around. Many had seen them but did not claim them. I was the second to claim an enormous mushroom island off the east coast of the mainland. It started out with just me and my school friend, grammakk900. We started out in a little 2 block high dirt cave. We eventually got bigger and decided we needed more space to live. We moved down south and settled in. We got quite big, our highest amount of about 60 people! I couldn't have done it without grammakk900, pidog10, and thomasovermany. Little did we know that there would be something to change our happy trade district forever. the glory days and time of gloom In our happy "mushie land" we didn't think anything of wars. We would just get attacked by someone in night wish or badru every once in a while. That wasn't too bad. The glory days were our times of prospering and peace. Not many heard from us, unless I was throwing a wicked party at my house that would usually end up in durialbabes jumping off a building. But eventually people started rumors about Itsnickbarry. That was when things got bad. People would come and attack almost twice a week and some of our closest allies would abandon us. Many of my people thought that we didn't need nick and they left us for other factions enemied to VSTC. Nick was eventually banned for some spawning and things like that. Because nick has the same ip address as I do, the massivecraft team decided to ban me too. I did have contact with my co-leader, pidog10. He has been ever loyal to me and Pristina. I could tell pidog what to do with VSTC while I was banned, hoping to get back in 20 days. Some of my people didn't agree with this at all. They thought pidog was using his power to fool them into thinking I was talking to him, but I really was. It was extremely hard for me to do all this alone, with barely any support. revolution and traitors One of my head officers, mastermachine, was leading a rebel group against me and pidog10. I had no idea that someone so faithful to me would turn out to be such a different person. We had lost many of our people to mastermachine and his rebellion. I was hoping that I could get back on, I was lucky enough to get back on after those 20 days. When I got on, everything seemed so different. I saw one of my good friends, x_sam_boi_x, was online. We had a nice chat and he got me to VSTC, now named ventari. He helped me around and I got to have a nice chat with one of my enemies, koertge. He was actually in a different faction with a different purpose. I did crash at one time eventually, but I tried to get back on. I did and I was surprised to see that I was banned. Had I done wrong? Friends who helped along the way *Itsnickbarry *patriotic_fool *thomasovermany *grammakk900 *pidog10 *minecrafer3000 *x_sam_boi_x you guys were so kind to me, everyone on massivecraft. Love yah # <3 bbgunn Category:Members